The present invention relates to a method for adjusting a focus position on an optical disc, within an optical disc apparatus for recording/reproducing information onto/from an optical disc, and an optical disc apparatus applying the same therein.
Due to appearances of recording media having a large capacity thereof, such as, HD-DVD and BD, etc., in recent years, an optical disc apparatus, for recording information by irradiating a laser beam on an optical disc, i.e., a disc-like recording medium, or for reading out information recorded thereon by converting the reflection light thereupon into an electric signal, is widely applied into various kinds of electronic apparatuses, such as, a personal commuter or the like, for example, as an information recording medium therein.
Further, in such the optical disc apparatus, there is necessity of adjusting a focus position of a laser beam irradiated on an optical disc, when recording/reproducing information onto/from the optical disc, and for this reason, a focus control apparatus/method is already known in the following Patent Documents, etc., for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-155961 (2000); and    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-184678 (2001).